Names
by Bleeding Destruction
Summary: Then he spoke, "I look forward to beating you on the exam, Yagami-kun." This was new; this was interesting, and Raito loved every second of it. "And I look forward to beating you, Ryuuzaki-san." AU. Old Dialogue study revamped. LxLight. COMPLETE!
1. I & II

_**Title:**__ Names_

_**By:**__ Bleeding Destruction_

_**Began: **__August 5, 2013_

_**Summary:**__ Then he spoke, "I look forward to beating you on the exam, Yagami-kun." This was new; this was interesting, and Raito loved every second of it. "And I look forward to beating you, Ryuuzaki-san." AU. Old Dialogue study revamped. LxLight._

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Author's Notes: **__This originally was a dialogue study on Light and L I wrote a couple years ago. When I found it again, I rewrote it so that there was more than solid dialogue. This was two pages, and now that I've rewrote it, it's thirteen pages. So I did a lot of editing. It's split into several short drabbles. Enjoy, and please leave a review if you like it or have any helpful advice. I've gotten everything typed, so it's all a matter of posting. I'll probably do one or two a day, assuming I have time for even that._

I-

Yagami Raito was known for many things. His intelligence, his good looks, his tennis playing- but not his competitiveness. He hid _that _well. However, something about the strange dark-haired man made Raito determined to defeat him in the exams, and they hadn't even met before.

Raito just knew that this man was his equal.

"What is your name?" Raito asked. If this was going to be a rivalry, even if it was just in _his_ head, he had to know his opponent.

The dark-haired male looked Raito over almost as if he was studying the brunette. "Ryuuzaki," he said at last. "And you are?"

Raito smirked. His name was very well known. "Yagami Raito."

Ryuuzaki seemed unimpressed- that was something Raito had not really experience since early childhood, before he had made a name for himself as the top student in Japan. Then he spoke, "I look forward to beating you on the exam, Yagami-kun."

This was new; this was interesting, and Raito loved every second of it. "And I look forward to beating you, Ryuuzaki-san."

II-

The exam proctor was shocked. No one had ever made a perfect score on the To-oh entrance exams. "You both had perfect scores! It's impossible," he declared. "You must have cheated."

Both Raito and Ryuuzaki were unamused by this turn of events, and the dark-haired man's apathy showed in his words. "Ridiculous. Have you any proof?"

Raito scoffed, rolling chocolate-colored eyes. "Of course he doesn't have any proof, Ryuuzaki-san. Don't be stupid."

The test proctor didn't want to admit Yagami-kun was correct, instead saying, "You'll both just have to take this _new_ exam."

Neither Raito nor Ryuuzaki were impressed. "Okay, let's do it now, Yagami-kun," the elder suggested.

The brunette nodded in agreement. "Hai. Easier than coming back later, ne?"


	2. III & IV

_**Title:**__ Names_

_**By:**__ Bleeding Destruction_

_**Began: **__August 6, 2013_

_**Summary:**__ Then he spoke, "I look forward to beating you on the exam, Yagami-kun." This was new; this was interesting, and Raito loved every second of it. "And I look forward to beating you, Ryuuzaki-san." AU. Old Dialogue study revamped. LxLight._

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Author's Notes: **Many thanks to reminiscent-afterthought for her long and very thoughtful review. I appreciate it very much. It made my day! You mentioned the use of hyphens rather than dashes. I don't have Microsoft Word, which automatically makes those changes and sometimes I forget to edit it once it's on FF. I'll try to remember that from now on!__  
_

III-

The test proctor was amazed. "P-perfect again?!"

Raito scoffed, unamused. "Of course," he grinned. "I never have less than perfect scores." He stated this as though it were something commonplace, as though everyone always had perfect scores. "Did you not look through my file at _all_?"

The test proctor exclaimed, embarrassed, "You two must be genii! I-I... To-oh will be honored to have you!" The man stumbled through his words. "You should be begin preparing your speeches as the top students." He bowed quickly and rushed away.

"'You two must be genii!'" Raito mocked, unimpressed. "No, really? I hadn't noticed."

Ryuuzaki stared at his younger companion, biting on his thumb. "Raito-kun is very sarcastic."

Raito rolled his cinnamon-colored eyes. "What _ever_ are you talking about? I'm not sarcastic at _all_."

"There's that sarcasm again..." Ryuuzaki paused. "Are you going to write a speech?"

Perhaps Ryuuzaki had rubbed off on Raito more than the brunette originally thought, because he saw no point in doing so, and he voiced this quite vocally. "Why waste my time? They'll be impressed no matter what I say."

"_If_ they understand _half_ of what we say."

Raito shrugged, grinning. "True."

IV-

Raito was sitting on a bench under a sakura tree, enjoying the nice weather. His cinnamon-colored eyes slipped closed momentarily, only to snap open as Ryuuzaki sat down in his trademark crouch.

The dark-haired man asked nonchalantly, "Would Raito-kun like to have coffee with me?"

Raito grinned. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes," Ryuuzaki stated.

"Blunt as always, Ryuuzaki-san." Raito leaned over to place a kiss on the elder's cheek, grinning all the while. "But of course."

Ryuuzaki stood up, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He offered a hand to his companion, and Raito took his hand with a soft smile.

As they left, a group of girls squealed. "Are Yagami-kun and Ryuuzaki-kun together? KYAAAA!"


	3. V

_**Title:**__ Names_

_**By:**__ Bleeding Destruction_

_**Began: **__August 6, 2013_

_**Summary:**__ Then he spoke, "I look forward to beating you on the exam, Yagami-kun." This was new; this was interesting, and Raito loved every second of it. "And I look forward to beating you, Ryuuzaki-san." AU. Old Dialogue study revamped. LxLight._

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Author's Notes: **__Thanks to Chellyisback for another review! I was so excited to have gotten so many reviews lately that I've decided to update twice today! This is one of my favorite sections, so please enjoy~_

V-

Raito sipped his black coffee calmly, trying to think of a conversation starter. "Soooo... Ryuuzaki-san-"

"Kun," The dark-haired man interjected.

Raito smiled, "Ryuuzaki-_kun_, where are you from?"

Ryuuzaki decided there was no harm in telling Raito his nationality. "Great Britain."

Having only knowledge through his father's occasional business trips there, Raito knew very little about the other country. "I've heard it's very beautiful there," he said, somewhat awkwardly.

The elder male shrugged, eating a forkful of cake. "It is, but it's _very_ different from Japan. However," he said with relish, "I like Japan _better_."

Raito was surprised. "Really? Why is that?"

Ryuuzaki was silent for a moment, "Raito-kun is here."

The brunette said nothing, blushing fiercely and looking away.

"Why are you blushing?" Ryuuzaki asked teasingly.

Embarrassed, Raito denied it vehemently. "What?! I am not blushing!"

The dark-haired male grinned. "Now you're even more red."

"What? No, I'm not. Shut up!" Raito spluttered, attempting to hide his blush by drinking his coffee in large gulps and looking away.

Ryuuzaki's grin turned predatory. "Calm down, Raito-kun. It's cute when you blush like that." He reached across the table, carefully taking the mug out of Raito's hands and setting it to the side.

"Ryuuzaki-kun, what are you-"

Raito was cut off by Ryuuzaki's lips pressed against his in a firm kiss.

The fangirls screamed. "KYAAAAA! THEY _ARE_ TOGETHER!"


	4. VI & VII

_**Title:**__ Names_

_**By:**__ Bleeding Destruction_

_**Began: **__August 7, 2013_

_**Summary:**__ Then he spoke, "I look forward to beating you on the exam, Yagami-kun." This was new; this was interesting, and Raito loved every second of it. "And I look forward to beating you, Ryuuzaki-san." AU. Old Dialogue study revamped. LxLight._

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Author's Notes: **__This originally was a dialogue study on Light and L I wrote a couple years ago. When I found it again, I rewrote it so that there was more than solid dialogue. This was two pages, and now that I've rewrote it, it's thirteen pages. So I did a lot of editing. It's split into several short drabbles. Enjoy, and please leave a review if you like it or have any helpful advice. And thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! _

VI-

Ryuuzaki wore a dress shirt instead of his usual long-sleeve t-shirt. He tugged at the collar nervously and nibbled at his thumb every so often, deep in thought as he went through his plan for his and Raito's special evening for what was probably the millionth time. Raito strode into the room, dressed impeccably as always in a black dress shirt and black dress pants.

Ryuuzaki decided to forgo the plan in favor of simply going through with his ideas while he had the nerve. The dark-haired man knelt down on one knee in front of the brunette. "I figured our anniversary was the best day to ask Rai-chan to marry me." He withdrew a velvet box from his pocket and opened the box to reveal a simple silver band.

Raito's chocolate eyes widened in surprise. "Ryuu!" He cried bending down to kiss Ryuuzaki fiercely. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Ryuuzaki slid the ring on the brunette's finger as he was kissed again.

VII-

Raito grinned at Ryuuzaki from across the room. "I have something for your birthday."

The dark-haired man looked up from his computer, curious. "Hm...? What is it?"

Raito walked over to his fiance with a predatory smirk. He slid his arms around Ryuuzaki's shoulders and ran his hand's along the birthday boy's chest. "You'll have to come to bed and unwrap it," he purred.

Ryuuzaki stood up and threw Raito over his shoulder. "Sounds delicious."


	5. VIII, IX, & X

_**Title:**__ Names_

_**By:**__ Bleeding Destruction_

_**Began: **__August 7, 2013_

_**Summary:**__ Then he spoke, "I look forward to beating you on the exam, Yagami-kun." This was new; this was interesting, and Raito loved every second of it. "And I look forward to beating you, Ryuuzaki-san." AU. Old Dialogue study revamped. LxLight._

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Author's Notes: **__This originally was a dialogue study on Light and L I wrote a couple years ago. When I found it again, I rewrote it so that there was more than solid dialogue. This was two pages, and now that I've rewrote it, it's thirteen pages. So I did a lot of editing. It's split into several short drabbles. Enjoy, and please leave a review if you like it or have any helpful advice._

VIII-

"I am L."

"I know."

IX-

Raito wasn't sure how this had happened. One minute, he'd been happily engaged to L, the love of his life. Next thing Raito knew, he was in prison, Watari telling him he was suspected of being an accomplice to murder, and conspiracy to murder.

The thing was, Raito didn't know who he was supposedly planning to kill, or who he'd helped murder, or his partner in crime.

He felt awful. What was happening? Did L not love him anymore? After all, he was ringless as well now. Did this mean he and L were no longer engaged? After seeing the dark-haired man snatch the ring off his finger with gray eyes so full of heartbreak...

The brunette felt something wet on his face and dimly realized he was crying.

He wanted to wipe away his tears and hide himself from the cameras, but his hands were bound. He was unable to do anything.

And that thought made him cry even more.

X-

Part of L wanted to go and comfort Raito, _his_ beautiful Rai-chan, who he'd never seen cry before. But L _had_ to keep Raito safe.

L would not- could not- lose Yagami Raito.

And sadly, the only way for L to keep his fiance safe was in his prison. Solitary confinement. No one approached Raito but Watari, no matter how much L desperately wanted to go and see him, if only to comfort his lover.

This was the only way L knew to keep Beyond Birthday _away_ from Raito.

The only way to keep Rai-chan safe.


	6. XI, XII, & XIII

_**Title:**__ Names_

_**By:**__ Bleeding Destruction_

_**Began: **__August 8, 2013_

_**Summary:**__ Then he spoke, "I look forward to beating you on the exam, Yagami-kun." This was new; this was interesting, and Raito loved every second of it. "And I look forward to beating you, Ryuuzaki-san." AU. Old Dialogue study revamped. LxLight._

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Author's Notes: **__Sorry for the wait! I know I promised daily updates, but I did not take into account that I'd go a concert and then be put in hospital for a day. Sorry guise! I hope this update makes up for it!_

XI-

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of seeing _no one_ but Watari, who never spoke a word to Raito. The brunette only knew how long it had been because of the schedule Watari followed. Eat, try to amuse himself for a few hours, eat, nap, contemplate suicide, sleep. Everyday, Raito followed this schedule to the letter.

Raito could feel himself losing his mind. He knew he was going crazy the second he began thinking of death.

XII-

L longed for his lover so badly it _hurt_. He wanted to help Raito out of the situation that L himself had put the brunette, but it was the only safe place L knew of for Raito.

L knew he was making a hard- no, near impossible- choice.

Set Raito free, and watch him die, or keep Raito imprisoned, and watch him lose his mind.

XIII-

Three months now.

Raito didn't even bother to eat anymore.

There was no point.

No point at all.

He had nothing.

He didn't even know what he'd done wrong.

There were a lot of things Raito wished for at this point, but more than anything, the brunette just wanted nothing more than just to see L and know that the detective was okay.


	7. XIV & XV

_**Title:**__ Names_

_**By:**__ Bleeding Destruction_

_**Began: **__August 8, 2013_

_**Summary:**__ Then he spoke, "I look forward to beating you on the exam, Yagami-kun." This was new; this was interesting, and Raito loved every second of it. "And I look forward to beating you, Ryuuzaki-san." AU. Old Dialogue study revamped. LxLight._

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Author's Notes: **__I'm still not feeling well, but I hope I can return to daily updates until the story is complete. There's only three chapters left, so I will do my very best! In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please don't hate me once you read it! Please review; if I get three new reviews today, I will post another chapter :D_

XIV-

L was afraid that if he didn't release Raito soon, the brunette would wither into dust and die. Raito was already so _thin_, and he looked as though he were skin and bones.

But L hadn't removed the threat.

Beyond Birthday was still roaming the streets.

Beyond Birthday was still _free_ to hurt Raito.

L feared he couldn't protect his beloved Rai-chan from the carmine-eyed man much longer.

XV-

"Tsuki-chan," a cooing voice called.

Raito's sepia-colored eyes snapped open, but no one was there that he could see.

Suddenly, a man who looked remarkably similar to L came into Raito's view. The biggest and most noteworthy difference in Raito's opinion was the _eyes_.

L had warm gray eyes, eyes that Raito loved.

This man... his eyes were cold- blood-colored eyes that made Raito think of death.

And his mannerisms were all wrong, and his ebony-colored hair was much neater than L's, and he wore black shirts instead of white, and he was too muscular...

Raito could go on and on about the differences between this stranger and his beloved detective.

"Tsuki-chan," the stranger cooed again.

The carmine-eyed man lunged at Raito with a knife; Raito scrambled back, for once grateful to be in prison, where the bars protected him from this crazy not-L.

Suddenly, the door opened.

The man- not L- lunged again.


	8. XVI & XVII

_**Title:**__ Names_

_**By:**__ Bleeding Destruction_

_**Began: **__August 8, 2013_

_**Summary:**__ Then he spoke, "I look forward to beating you on the exam, Yagami-kun." This was new; this was interesting, and Raito loved every second of it. "And I look forward to beating you, Ryuuzaki-san." AU. Old Dialogue study revamped. LxLight._

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Author's Notes: **__Several people have mentioned to me that they were confused about why Beyond was after Raito. Honestly, I'm confused too. When I originally wrote this, I was barely fourteen and there was even less plot than there is now. My writing style changed a lot; thank god, seeing as I'm nearly seventeen now. So sorry for the confusion. Maybe someday I will go back and write a chapter or a story about why Beyond was after Raito, but in the meantime, I'm afraid you'll have to make up your own reasons._

XVI-

"No. No. _No._"

L broke down, seeing the broken, bleeding form of Raito was too much.

Too _wrong_.

Raito was supposed to be _safe_. L had kept him away from Beyond. Raito _should have been_ safe. Why wasn't he safe?

"You can't be dead. _You can't be dead._"

L pulled his lover into his arms, tears flowing freely and falling upon the brunette's face.

Raito stirred slightly, a moan of pain slipping past pale lips. L sobbed in relief and joy that his beautiful Rai-chan- _his Rai-chan_- was alive.

With all the tenderness L could muster, he carried Raito out of the cell, rushing him to Watari for treatment.

XVII-

Through some miracle- maybe L would start believing in God- Raito was alive. Raito recovered fully.

Watari captured Beyond Birthday fleeing the prison in which Raito had been kept, and Raito testified that "Not-L" was his attacker.

Beyond went through trial after trial in Japan and the United States for several counts of murder, and every time, he was proclaimed guilty.

Beyond Birthday was sentenced to death.


	9. XVIII & XIX

_**Title:**__ Names_

_**By:**__ Bleeding Destruction_

_**Began: **__August 8, 2013_

_**Summary:**__ Then he spoke, "I look forward to beating you on the exam, Yagami-kun." This was new; this was interesting, and Raito loved every second of it. "And I look forward to beating you, Ryuuzaki-san." AU. Old Dialogue study revamped. LxLight._

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Author's Notes: **__A lot of reviewers have pointed out that the plot is confusing. I'm sorry. I wrote this a few years back, and all I had was dialogue. The plot is unclear to me as well... Anyways, I'm sorry for the wait. I've been in and out of the hospital all month. I feel awful. Sorry guys. Anyways, I'll post this and the last chapter tonight to make up for it._

XVIII-

At 11:00 AM, June 21, 2010, Beyond Birthday was killed by lethal injection for over twenty counts of murder.

Finally, the case which had kept Raito away from L for so long was over.

XIX-

A few months later, Yagami Soichiro walked his son down the aisle.

Yagami Sachiko and Sayu sobbed into handkerchiefs.

Raito himself just blushed bright red, for somehow, L had gotten him to wear a dress.

Rather than taking L's last name as his own, or vice versa, Raito and L simply abandoned their last names.

After all, they had no need for them.

"L, you may kiss your husband."

And the dark-haired man kissed Raito with all the passion he had.


	10. XX

_**Title:**__ Names_

_**By:**__ Bleeding Destruction_

_**Began: **__August 8, 2013_

_**Summary:**__ Then he spoke, "I look forward to beating you on the exam, Yagami-kun." This was new; this was interesting, and Raito loved every second of it. "And I look forward to beating you, Ryuuzaki-san." AU. Old Dialogue study revamped. LxLight._

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Author's Notes: **__This originally was a dialogue study on Light and L I wrote a couple years ago. When I found it again, I rewrote it so that there was more than solid dialogue. This was two pages, and now that I've rewrote it, it's thirteen pages. So I did a lot of editing. It's split into several short drabbles. Enjoy, and please leave a review if you like it or have any helpful advice. This is just the last little drabble. It wraps everything up and leaves the opportunity for me to create a sequel, if I desire. Of course, I will only be making a sequel if enough people request it, so please review and let me know if you want a sequel~_

XX-

And they all lived happily ever after- or at least as happily as the world's greatest detective and his genius (and often quite egotistical) husband could live, anyways.

L solved hundreds of "unsolvable" cases with Raito's help.

Raito became the youngest chief of the NPA in history, and retired from that at the age of 27 when he became bored with the job, taking up forensic artistry and psychology for awhile in between solving cases with L.

At least, they lived happily ever after until Mello, Matt, and Near came into the picture, bringing with them the most difficult case L and Raito had solved to date, but _that's_ another story.


End file.
